medievalhogwartsroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Adult Sorting:Janet Ryall
}} 1. If you could only save one of the following items, what would you choose? : A. The Ornate Mirror : B. The Chest with Runic Inscriptions : C. The Yellow-Parchment Map : D. The Rare Gemstone 2. Sunset or Sunrise? : A. Sunset : B. Sunrise 3. What creature are you looking forward to learning about most? : A. Werewolves : B. Dragons : C. All of them! : D. Merfolk 4.'' "The place of the Lady is..."'' : A. ...Wherever she has the best vantage point : B. ...Supporting her husband and family : C. ...Away from harm : D. ...Up to the Lady in question 5. Left or Right? : A. Right : B. Left 6. Which virtue is most valuable? : A. Humour : B. Decorum : C. Amiability : D. Prudence 7. If you seek wisdom and insight, seek it among the... ? : A. Magistrates : B. Philosophers : C. Aristocrats : D. Poets ---- 8. Give a detailed '''history of your character - if a student, at least two paragraphs, if an adult, at '''least '''three. '''Edward Ryall and Alicia Debenham first met at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Or at least one could say so, despite the fact that their Pure-Blood families arranged their marriage when they were infants. None of them objected, and shortly after graduation and their wedding their elder daughter, Janet, was born. Two years later, Alicia gave birth to another new member of the family- little Sophia. However, all the happiness in the family wasn't to last. When the time has come for Janet to attend Hogwarts, she had to go away from home for the entire year. Thus, she couldn't know that her sister had fallen fatally ill. Dragon pox took the sweet, gentle nine-year-old Sophia's life after only two weeks. A year later, once the family had recovered after this tragedy, Edward and Alicia started looking for a husband for their remaining daughter. But Janet wasn't Sophia. She didn't want to wait patiently as her family searched for potential fiancés. To be honest, she didn't want a husband at all. And though her parents didn't even try to ask for her opinion, she made a secret promise to herself that no matter what, she won't accept whoever they choose. After graduation, Janet returned home with excellent grades only to find out she was to marry a forty-year-old in two weeks. Her refusal wasn't welcome and the only way to avoid this unpleasant fate was to run away. Janet did it, and later was told by a friend of the family that Edward and Alicia had disinherited their daughter and decided not to search for her. However, she'd taken quite a lot of money during her escape, so she embarked on an adventure she'd always dreamt of: the traditional post-Hogwarts tour of the world. When it ended, she attempted a shopkeeping 'career', but it didn't pan out. She'd had the thought of trying to teach at Hogwarts for a while, and now, at the age of 23, finally chose to do it. 9. Give the personality of your character - at least one paragraph. Janet Alicia Ryall had always been somewhat different. Everyone wanted her to be the model shy, gentle lady... and she didn't fulfill their expectations entirely. Sure, she is gentle when needed - but shy? She enjoys dancing, socializing, laughing and parties. Her enthusiasm makes her a very likeable person, but not necessarily wife material. Mostly because she doesn't feel comfortable around children. ''' '''Everything Janet does, she does in a big way. She doesn't really plan her actions in advance, rather follows her gut and the feeling of a moment. She's never afraid to stand up for what she thinks is right. She believes society has enough meek people already, and that women need to be able to decide what's best for them. First to make everyone around her laugh and feel better, Janet is a good and loyal friend. 10. What is your character's appearance? If you have a picture please post it here! Portrayed by Scarlett Johansson. 11. Does the character have any special abilities? If so, please elaborate. N/A 12. What profession does your character have/do you intend for them to have? She's an aspiring Charms professor at Hogwarts. 13. What is their marital/familial status? Single. 14. How many characters do you already have? If this is your first, please state so. This is my first. 15. What time zone are you? UTC +1 (Central European) Sonofapollo Owl Me 21:20, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Category:Adult Sorted